


Cat's All That

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Kara's friends have a crush on Cat, Bets, F/F, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Kara was adopted earlier, Lucy is a player with a crush on Cat, Mature Situations, No superpowers verse, Not Lena Friendly, PG 13 level at most, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: This is going to be a bit of a SuperCat mash-up of several late 90s High school rom/coms including She's All That and Drive Me Crazy with plot twists that fit this particular pairing.





	Cat's All That

It's slightly cool, but also sunny in the early morning on the first day of senior year at National City Central High School for Kara Danvers and her friends. Kara is on top of the world as the Captain of the school's Varsity soccer team who quite literally led the NCCHS Legends to legendary status as all-state champions three years in a row. They came in third place in nationals these past three years as well. Kara hopes that her team can win nationals for the first time in the coming spring.

Kara began her soccer career as a power forward during the second game of freshman year after the previous star forward junior Siobhan Smythe shattered her left ankle from a fierce cleats kick from none other than, Lois Lane, the then leading opposing forward player on the Metropolis Mystics. 

Oddly enough, Lois is both the older sister of Kara's closest female friend Lucy and the college girlfriend of Kara's cousin, Clark Kent. Still, Kara didn't know Lois well back then and certainly had nothing to do with what happened to Siobhan. Kara didn't even meet Lucy until she moved to National City halfway through their sophomore year when her mom and dad split up. 

Kara's present girlfriend is super popular, rich and sexy, Lena Luthor, who is also the leader of the Legends Varsity cheerleading squad. No one messes with Lena Luthor and gets away with it. Her fierce attitude problem is ugly as she stomps all over people who get in her way. Yet, somehow the very gentle and super sweet Kara Danvers cares for her quite a bit. They are the school's reigning power couple whom everyone either wants to be or to befriend.

On the seniors side of the school's vast open grassy courtyard, Kara meets up with her three best friends and soccer teammates Lucy Lane, James Olsen and Winn Schott. They look like the four musketeers with pleated tan khakis, converse kicks, different colored button up Abercrombie plaid shirts and near matching navy blue with maroon sleeves Letterman's jackets. Kara's jacket sports a maroon C for captain on the front. Their different last names are scripted in maroon across the back under NCCHS. The Legends lightning team symbol graces a patch on their left arms and each of their soccer numbers are on the patch on their right arms. 

The four soccer teammates adamantly converse about both the parts of their summer vacation not spent at soccer camp together as well as the coming school and sports year. James and Winn quickly get distracted as they eye and start to drool over a new, shorter blonde girl who stands about fifteen feet away from them. Kara's back is to her so she doesn't see her. The boys watch as this new girl just looks around curiously at her surroundings. 

Her curly golden tresses are slightly running down over her shoulders in a free flow. This girl wears denim overalls and a 3/4 length red tee with white stripes and dark red Harry Potter style glasses. James and Winn playfully whistle at her. The girl notices their antics and blushes, but she also looks away as she seems to search for people she knows.

Kara yells at the boys, "Knock it off, you buffoons. That's not polite!"

Lucy takes a casual glance over at this new girl now herself and tells Kara, "Wow! You really should check her out, too. Oh, wait! Sucks that you're taken. Hmm? Maybe the boys and I should go over and be her proper welcoming committee?"

Kara is just a tiny bit curious about all her friends' fuss so she slightly turns and looks over at the girl herself and slightly gasps. Bashful blue eyes briefly lock onto haunting hazel eyes through their respective glasses frames. Kara immediately recognizes her middle school best friend and her first girl crush, Cat Grant, who just up and completely disappeared on her a few years back.

Without thinking much about it, Cat greets Kara with a tentative bent finger wave. Kara opens her mouth at Cat like a gaping fish totally surprised to see her old friend after over three years of no contact at all. 

Kara's three friends miss this awkward interaction between the two blondes because at that exact same moment they all turn their heads as a stream of car horns loudly honk as Lena Luthor holds up traffic. Lena rolls up in the high school parking lot in a tricked out diamond outlay white Rolls Royce convertible.

Cat soon runs off away from all the loud commotion and the surprise of Kara's unexpected open-mouthed stare down. Kara just watches mesmerized as Cat disappears again like a mirage that maybe was not ever there in the first place. But, her friends saw her too, right?She's real. Cat's back. A few butterflies stir in her belly until she remembers she is like Lucy had said 'taken.' She is with Lena, now. 

Meanwhile, all the attention at school, aside from Kara's, turns to the car Lena is in driven by a slightly older local girl turned celebrity, Veronica Sinclair, who is one of the stars of Ocean Waves which is basically National City's version of MTV's Jersey Shore meets The Real World. It just keeps going and going with minimal and moronic storylines each week such as 'what does my gum taste like after it's been in everyone else's mouth?' Frankly, the plots if they can be called that are not only idiotic, but often just downright disgusting.

Tons of freshman and other students run up to the fancy car and yell out, "Ronnie Sinks!" They make it hard for anyone else like Kara and her friends to see anything through all their fuss.

Ronnie wears her hair in a high, tight bun over a thin bright orange wife beater and white Capri pants. She pulls her white Gucci sunglasses up over her head like a headband. She smiles with an absolute obnoxiously toothy grin with her tongue pushed out between those teeth. Lena wears her long silky black hair down in tight curls over a tight purple skimpy sundress that squeezes her bare breasts so tightly they practically pop out.

Veronica tells her, "Give me some sugar, baby girl before I appease my fiery, yet adoring fans here!"

Lena leans over and doesn't just kiss Veronica's cheek like anyone who knows Lena Luthor is Kara Danvers' girl thinks she would do. Instead, she goes in hard for a messy liplock and shoves her tongue deep into Veronica's mouth almost down her throat for a good thirty seconds before both ladies pull apart for much needed air. Veronica playfully licks Lena's neck before she asks one of the fawning teen fans to open the door for Lena to get out. Such classy chivalry on Veronica's part. 

Of course all the kids crowded around the car have already snapped pics and videos for their Instagram and Snapchat accounts. Several students run up to Kara with the photo and video evidence of Lena's unexpected betrayal before Lena gets to her.

Still, Lena quickly runs up to a now blank faced Kara. She guiltily, but quietly whimpers with crocodile tears, "I'm so, so, so sorry, sweetums! I was coming to tell you. Veronica finally asked me out this summer. I want to break up. You and I are through!"

Kara turns red in anger and loudly shouts out so that everyone that stands around her and Lena can hear, "How dare you do this to me?!? How could you cheat on me with Veronica? Was this going on all summer long, but you're just telling me now?!? That's why you were never eager to either see or talk to me, right? You were happy we were apart during my soccer camp and your cheer camp?!? Or was it your cheat camp? I've been nothing, but good and faithful to you for three whole years even when you have been less than giving in the loving department!"

Lena was every bit the little princess stereotype of a young rich girl, especially a pillow princess in bed.

Lena wipes the few tiny, nearly, not there tears off her cheeks and smugly answers, "Well, sorry, but Ronnie is much more of an energizer bunny in the sack than you are. She just gives and gives and gives and rarely gets worn out!"

Kara looks completely humiliated at this point as many onlookers gasp and say stupid things about what Lena just said. They now think their jock queen is not a stud, but a dud in bed. Kara knows that they are wrong. It's hard to continually be passionate about giving to a closed-off girl with all the reciprocal passion of a cold, dead fish. 

Kara lets out a harsh cackle as she angrily responds, "I can't believe I wasted three of the best years of my life with you just living the sports captain meet cute with cheerleader captain, apparently, totally, fake dream. Guess what?!? You are not a fulfilled fantasy, but only a ghastly phantasm to me now! You deserve that likely overally hyped up on drugs reality bitch as much as I deserve to be free of you. So, thank you! I don't want to see you near me again. Go away!"

Despite Kara's protests, Lena presses a quick, soft kiss to Kara's cheek and almost mockingly whispers, "Bye, love! It's been real!" before she runs off with her cheerleading friends Alana and Jess. 

A now completely heartbroken, slightly teary-eyed Kara pushes Lena away and jets off from the crowd like a speeding bullet to wash her face in the closest girls bathroom. As she bursts in hard through the swinging bathroom door strong like a raging bull she slides over wet paper towels on the floor. She trips and her backpack falls off a few feet away from where she falls down hard on her back. She lets out a sharp long yelp and then starts to uncontrably sob.

Just as she starts her bout of ugly tears, a toilet flushes in the room and the girl who opens the bathroom stall door trips over one of Kara's red and white converse kicks and falls horizontally over Kara's chest.

Kara immediately stops her waterworks and now she just lets a harsh, loud laugh before she apologizes into the soft golden curly locks that momentarily rest below her chin. 

"Oh, darn it! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry. Nothing is going my way today! Did I hurt you?"

Cat quickly jumps up and looks down in surprise at Kara as she offers, "No, harm done. I'm fine. But, uhh, Kara?!? Not quite how I imagined falling into your lap again. Are you, okay? I see you're still a klutz. But, we can't have the star captain of the soccer team breaking a limb before the school year even begins. I'm just going to wash my hands. Then, I will help you up, okay?"

When Kara hears Cat's familiar, gentle and jokingly chiding voice, she covers her face with both hands and groans in slight embarrassment as she wipes down the remainder of her tears with the inside palms of her hands. It flusters and frustrates her that she fell down and accidentally tripped Cat of all people. She's also utterly embarrassed for her unwanted tears over the antics of her awful now ex-girlfriend. 

She stutters out, "You're fine, yes. I mean yes, I'm fine as long as you are too."

Cat giggles a little at Kara's mess of mixed up words and Kara just giggles right back. When Cat reaches for Kara's hands and pulls her up there is definitely a little bit of a more than friends spark between the two of them as they both widely smile at each other. However, Cat also now feels the salty, teary moisture on those fingers and palms she holds so delicately in her own. 

She shakes her hands out and shouts, "Gah! Have to wash up again!"

Kara playfully pretends to grab for Cat's delicate hands again and smirks as she says, "I see you still have that snarky side to you. Oh and your raging germaphobia still exists!"

Cat rolls her eyes and groans herself as she replies, "Well, we are in a high school bathroom, Kara. While girls are definitely much better with personal hygiene maintenance than boys are who knows what kind of infectious filth is lurking around on any surface here?"

Kara just laughs again as she walks over to the other sink next to Cat to wash her face.

Cat asks her, "Kara, are you really okay? I know you were crying when you stumbled in here. Did something bad just happen?"

A now frowning Kara looks over at Cat as she grumpily rambles out, "Not really. I just got very unexpectedly left behind again. Well, more like tossed aside or dumped like trash this time by somebody I truly cared about."

Kara's words are, in a way, a low blow and cut Cat to the core like a blade. A stunned Cat doesn't really respond. She freezes up and then blinks a few times in disbelief at Kara's harsh words that are indirectly aimed at her before she just runs out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. 

Kara lightly punches a hand into the wall in frustration before she picks up her backpack that slid off her shoulders when she fell and runs out after Cat. She knows she needs to and even wants to apologize. What happened with Lena has nothing to do with what happened with her and Cat years ago. She should not have been so harsh with Cat just now. However, before Kara catches up to her, she sees Cat quickly slip inside a classroom door, the same classroom door she realizes she needs to go inside.

Kara arrives at her Honors English class twenty minutes late and just about thirty seconds in the door behind Cat. Kara stops at the door and watches Cat sit down in the front of the classroom with Leslie Willis and Maxine Lord, the two girls that run both the high school newspaper and the overcom radio channel that airs twice a week during homeroom, which Kara just realizes her and Cat missed earlier this morning. Lucy and Winn wave to Kara as they have saved Kara a seat near the back of the room with some of the other soccer players and she quietly walks back there.

A few moments after both girls get settled into their respective seats, Professor Daniels loudly coughs and says, "Miss Grant and Miss Danvers I will see you in detention for an hour after school today for being late to my class and an additional hour after school tomorrow since you both missed your homeroom check-in this morning, here in my homeroom."

Cat breathes out a heavy sigh and Kara irritatedly groans as Lucy smiles and amusedly whispers to Kara, "Wow, you go from dumped to pumped up over another girl in less than thirty minutes and you already have two detention dates with her!"

Kara choke coughs and tells Lucy in a low voice, "Pfft as if, Cat is not..."

Lucy interrupts, "Your immediate rebound from Lena?!? Well, hey, how do you know new girl's first name if you weren't just with her?"

Kara slightly grins and softly rambles out, "Well, maybe that's true, I mean, I was just with her, but it's complicated. Cat is the definition of complicated. And, I kind of screwed it up, uhh, err our sort of reunion moment I mean." 

Lucy laughs, "So, you do know her? And, I bet you really want to just screw her up against any wall in the school, don't you?" 

Kara gasps and loudly yells out, "NO!" 

Their professor, several students and Cat and her friends all turn to look at Kara who turns red at the unwanted attention over her accidental outburst. 

Professor Daniels sternly speaks up, "Okay, Miss Danvers. While I heard you had a bad morning before my class, screaming out 'NO' to my question as to why Catherine and Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights chose status quo over love is a bit of an over the top protest. While I know that this story is not as exciting as any of your hellish soap opera human / werewolf / vampire love triangles, but I also think something else is going on with you. I do not tolerate more than one interruption a day. So, with you being late, and, already, interrupting me once, earlier, it is time for you to grab your books and head out to Principal Foster's office. I trust after that visit and your detention sessions I should not hear any unexpected outbursts from you again this term, shall I?" 

With most eyes still on her, Kara simply sternly nods in agreement. As Kara grabs her things she glares at Lucy and softly whispers, "Please don't talk about Cat like that. You don't know her. She's not someone I would use like that."

Lucy affirmatively nods her head at Kara. As Kara walks out and leaves the room, Lucy notices how closely Cat watches Kara. Lucy really wants to know what the deal between the two of them is because she wants to know if she's got any chance at all of getting with Cat. 

Lucy considers doing something to get herself tossed into that detention session with the two other girls later, but it's only the first day of school. For any troubles Kara gets herself into, she is still an A average student while Lucy needs to get her low B average up this year and keep her detention record low so that she can get into a college with a good Army ROTC program. Lucy figures Cat and Kara can use their forced time together later to catch up. Maybe Kara will even screw things up between her and Cat more one way or another. In Lucy's biased opinion, the way that draws them further apart would be best. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to update my other longer fics (Scattered Soul Ties should finally be updated this week or next) so this fic probably won't be updated again for at least a month. I wanted to at least put it out there to see if any interest. I appreciate any thoughts/ideas from readers. I only have a rough outline in mind how this will all go down. Definitely SuperCat endgame. I love Lena but I just wanted to write her in as a bit of a brat for once. She won't be in this much except maybe to cause a little trouble for SuperCat.


End file.
